Kvothes Punishment
by Noits
Summary: Hi this is the first story I have ever created for fan fiction, it might also be my last. This is about Kvothe and Felurian, from the King Killer Chronicles. I do not have any connection to the story, there is just little fan fiction on it and I enjoyed the first two books. This is a warning to that this is a very explicit story, that involves strong language and sexual content. Al


It all started when Kvothe chased Felurian into the fey. She lured him with her entrancing body, hopping in and out of trees. Kvothe followed her knowing full well the stories surrounding her. The fey will entrance men to chase her, and anyone who does is never seen again or comes back mad. Yet he followed her with joy, knowing that she was Felurian, a new mystery to unfold and figure out. Of course this was not the case

Suddenly out of nowhere Kvothe stopped, noticing for the first time that this was not the forest he had been running in before, for there was something very different, he just couldn't place his finger on it though.

Once he stopped and looked around he noticed that he wasn't the only one to have stopped, for straight ahead of him in his gaze with her back turned toward her in the night, was a clear image of Felurian, completely naked. He could clearly see her even though it was night, and yet he didn't even think this was odd, for he was entranced on her beauty. He took no notice of the cool air on his naked body. He did not take notice in there being no moon in the night sky. He took no notice of these things, for he was so entranced by beauty of Felurian's naked body.

Before he knew it he was right behind her, the scent of her just as entrancing as her beauty. Her hair falling on her back spread like a fan; and her hands hovering over her unseen pussy. Kvothe brought his hands to blanks breasts, fondling them from behind.

She threw her head back in pleaser and kissed Kvothe with the skill of an expert. He returned the kiss clumsily, still not quite realizing what he was doing.

Felurian turned to take one of her small hands away from hiding her pussy, to wrap around Kvothe's now stiff rod. She started to jerk him off slowly. And just when Kvothe thought he was going to come he was on his knees, in front of him Felurian laying on her back. He watched her play with her breasts with great pleasure. It was then that Kvothe noticed that her legs were spread apart, showing in full view her amazing pussy lips dipping wet.

Not really knowing what he was doing he brought her hips to his own, and putting his cock in her dripping wet pussy. It all happened in one swift motion, and Felurian moaned loudly this time.

Not knowing what to do next he just kneeled there with his dick in Felurian's pussy. But then he slipped into what was later to be known as spinning leaf, for he knew what to do without knowing what he was doing. He started to move in and out of her, slowly at first but with each trust getting faster, and with each trust Felurian moaning more loudly.

Florian stopped playing her breasts and told Kvothe to play with them instead. So he began to fondle her left breast, and sucking on the nipple of her right one, with his tongue darting all around. All the while trusting in and out with just enough speed and strength to make it pleasurable but not painful.

Felurian moaned and moaned, her pussy flowing with juices that she didn't know she could make, effectively making it much more pleasurable and easier to receive the cock that she was squeezing with her tight pussy. The juice flowed past Kvothe's cock and into the small bowl like dimple that her ass hole made.

Just as Felurian thought she was going to come, now humping back and her ass hole convulsing. Kvothe stopped for one brief moment to do a half summersault, which brought Felurian resting on top of Kvothe.

As soon as Felurian figured it out she started to ride his cock, bouncing up and down. Then she stopped coming up with and idea. She took Kvothe's cock out of her now dripping wet and throbbing pussy, and then slowly lowered her body back down on his cock but this time on her lubed ass hole.

She threw her head back and nearly screamed in a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain as Kvothe's throbbing and wet cock pierced Felurian's virgin tight ass hole.

It was then that they were both at there max, Kvothe bursting ready to come, and Felurian was so close to coming too.

Felurian threw her head back for the final time moaning louder than ever, fully stopping her body, then bringing herself forward to kiss Kvothe with intense passion. It was then that they both came together. Kvothe spraying his seed deep into her ass, and Felurian squirting onto Kvothe.


End file.
